


No Angel

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drags Derek to the mall.  </p><p>- - - </p><p>Old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDamnRiddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/gifts).



> Prompt: young!Derek meets younger!Stiles at the mall. Stiles has run from his parents & chats with anyone near him and Derek's all 'go away don't talk to strangers' and not 5min later he sees Stiles talking to a seedy guy about to get into a van.

“Are you an angel?”

Derek blinks a few times, then looks down.  There’s a boy looking up at him, probably five or six, and he hates Laura even more for dragging him here.  Sighing, he glances around to see if the kid’s parents are anywhere in sight.

“Hey.” A sharp tug on his pant leg.  “I asked you sumthin’.  You’re supposed to answer.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to talk to strangers?” Derek huffs, and the boy tugs again.

“My dad does, but my dad’s boring.” He says, smiling when Derek looks back down at him.  “So are you an angel?”

Derek frowns.  “Why are you asking?”

“Because my mom says angels are beautiful, and you’re beautiful.”  He states like it’s common knowledge, like Derek is dumb for not knowing.  “That girl you were with is beautiful too.  Are you both angels?”

“No,” Derek shakes his head.  “That’s my—She’s my sister.  We’re not angels.”

“Are you just saying that because you aren’t allowed to tell me?”

Derek’s cheeks puff out, hands flexing in the bags that Laura passed off on him.  Glancing around again, he doesn’t see anyone looking for a small, annoying little brat, so he sets his things down and kneels before him.

“Listen kid,” Derek says, jaw flexing.  “What’s your name?”

“Stiles,” he chirps.

“It’s really dangerous for you to talk to strangers,” Derek says.  “Not everyone is as nice as I am.  You should find your parents and stick with them, okay?”

Stiles frowns.  “But—“

“Go find your parents.”

“You suck.” Stiles pouts, but as he walks off, Derek feels a weight lift off of his shoulders.

An hour later, Laura is finally done shopping.  She’s leading Derek out the front of the mall, talking rapidly back at him, and he’s tuning her out even as he nods and smiles at whatever inane boy she’s yapping about this month. 

At the curb, Stiles is there, bouncing on his toes and beaming up at a man who definitely doesn’t look like he’s a father.  Derek’s eyes narrow, and he doesn’t think much of it until he catches the grip that the man has on Stiles’ wrist and the way he keeps looking around like he’s expecting to be caught.  Something like worry pits in his stomach, and he stalls.

Laura frowns.  “Der?”

“Um.” He glances at her, sets her bags down, and gestures over with his head.  “Uh, hold on.”

“Derek, what are you—?”

“Hey!” He calls out, tone sharp.  “Stiles!”

It startles the little boy, and in turn startles the man who is obviously trying to drag him away.  Wide brown eyes glance over, lips parted, but he perks up at the sight of Derek and waves.

“Hi!”

Derek falls into a light jog, catching up with the pair of them easily, and his smile isn’t exactly polite.  “Hey, there, Stiles.  Who is this?”

“His name’s Jerry.  He’s got the new playstation back at his house.” Stiles says excitedly. 

 _Jerry_  immediately lets Stiles go.  “Uh.”

Derek reaches out and catches him by the collar, and he can hear Laura’s shoes clipping against the pavement as she starts to rush over.  “Jerry.  How do you know my buddy Stiles, here?”

“I—I was just—I’m not—“

“ _Stiles Stilinski_!” A loud voice calls out over the parking lot, and Stiles meeps, hiding behind Derek’s legs as an older man and woman rush over.  Derek blinks down at where Stiles is huddled, and feels Laura lay a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Deputy,” Laura smiles, polite and nervous as the couple sidles up next to them.  “It’s um… It’s nice to see you.”

“Ms. Hale.” The older man says, and Derek recognizes him as one of the police officers that their mother has worked with from time to time on the community council.  “What’s going on here?”

Derek clears his throat.  “Sir, I believe this man was trying to take this boy.”

“Stiles?” The woman at Deputy Stilinski’s side says, breathy and worried, holding out a hand for the boy still cowering against Derek’s legs.  “Stiles, baby, come here.  We were so worried.”

Peeking out, Stiles purses his lips.  “You were?”

“Very much so.”

He glances up at Derek before reaching out and taking his mother’s hand.  She pulls him close, crouching to pull him into her arms.  Derek hears her whisper to him about not running off, and feels the stranger he’s still holding onto try and jerk away.

“This is—“ Jerry blurts.  “This is just a misunderstanding.”

The Deputy gives him a dark look.  “I don’t think it is.”

Derek isn’t surprised to see that the Deputy carries a pair of handcuffs even in his civilian clothes.  As Claudia, Derek learns as they’re waiting for a cop car to come pick up Jerry, bounces Stiles on her hip with a bright smile on her face, Derek speaks with the Deputy and Laura.

“He came up to me earlier,” Derek says.  “I should have made sure he got back to his mom and dad.  I’m sorry.”

The Deputy claps him on the shoulder, smile warm.  “Thank you for keeping him safe anyways.”

“Stiles,” Claudia says.  “What do you say?”

“Thank you, mister angel.” Stiles beams over at him, fingers curled tightly into his mother’s blouse.

Laughing, Claudia kisses Stiles’ temple.  “Yes, thank you very much.”

As Laura and Derek are walking away, headed back to the car after giving witness statements, Laura nudges him in the side. 

“Angel?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Okay.” 


End file.
